


You what?

by CapaldiGirl88



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who 2005, Doctor Who RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Making Up, Romance, argument, relationship doubts, snog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/CapaldiGirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not sure about your place at Peter's side. He soon puts you right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You what?

Your heart is hammering in your chest as you witness the thunderous look on Peter’s face and immediately you get a deep nervous cramp in your stomach.  
“I didn’t mean it to sound like that….i’m sorry.” You back peddle, trying anything to make Peter stop looking at you like that.   
“You didn’t mean it to sound LIKE THAT! So you did mean it, you’re just sorry about how it came out.” He shook his head and perched himself on the arm of the sofa, running a long thin hand over his face, his expression shifting from thunderous to weary and you think you can see sadness there also.   
“No I am sorry about what I said, I just don’t know where I stand in all of this.” A deep furrow settles between his immense eyebrows and he looks confused as you stare into his eyes, your eyes wide and searching.  
“You belong with me- I want you by my side through all of this.” Your wide eyes suddenly narrow as you feel tears filling up your lower lids and you quickly shift your gaze downwards in the hope that Peter won’t notice that you’re about to cry.  
“I love you.” He states like it’s the most natural thing in the world for him to be saying to you yet you’ve never actually heard those three words tumble from his lips.  
“You do?” You squeak, not quite believing he had actually said the words you had been hoping to hear for months now. His mouth gaped open ever so slightly in surprise at your disbelief before he held his long index finger to his plump bottom lip, tapping lightly.  
“Of course I do- I tell you everyday.” He scoffed.   
“Peter I have been with you for nearly a year and this is the first time you have ever directed those three words at me.” You admit before giving him a watery smile which makes his body and his face soften before he wraps his fingers around your wrists and pulls you to stand between his long legs. You cup his slightly stubbled cheeks and press a soft kiss to his warm dry lips before looking into his shining grey eyes.  
“I love you too.” A huge grin spread across his face and for a second he looked like a shark, all teeth and wide grin. His warm thumbs brushed the teardrops from your cheeks but his hands stay on your face, warming your skin and making your cheeks flush at the contact.   
“Now that we have that sorted out- back to the original comment. Why do you think that I won’t want you with me when I visit my family for Christmas?” You try to look away but his hands cupping your cheeks make the movement impossible so you have no choice but to be honest and to look him square in the eye, not liking how exposed you feel.   
“I wasn’t sure how solid we were so I didn’t know whether you would want to take me with you to your family.” Peter removed his hands from your face and grabbed your hand instead, bringing your knuckles to his lips.   
“I want to show you off to the world and I’m sorry that I haven’t before now- I’ve just been so busy with the show that everything has skipped my mind and for that I’m sorry.” You smile softly at him and know in your heart that you would forgive him anything.   
“Do you think that you could forgive me and give me a second chance to prove that I do love you wholeheartedly?” He begged, clasping your hands between his.  
“There’s nothing to forgive honey” you murmur, stroking your thumb over his long thin fingers, tracing the prominent vein you can feel “how about we just move on from this?” Peter nodded and smiled a wide smile before once again pulling you closer between his knees, his hands coming to settle around your hips and meeting just above the swell of your bottom.   
Sensations flooded your body as Peter took possession of your lips, setting your nerve endings on fire. His lips pressed a little harder against yours and you moaned softly against his lips when you felt his tongue brush the seam of your lips, asking for permission to enter.   
Permission granted.  
The instant the tip of his tongue touches yours sparks ignite behind your eyelids and your knees weaken a little; it always surprises you just how intense it can feel when Peter kisses you. The feeling is so familiar but feels like the first time even after so many months of locking lips. The sensual slide of the wet muscle against your own makes your shiver and you need to deepen the kiss; you slide your fingers up to the back of his head and slide your fingers through his silver curls, pulling your bodies together until your breasts are pressed against his lithe chest and his thighs widen to accommodate your own.   
“Bed.” You gasp as you pull apart sightly to breathe but shriek in surprise when Peter grips you tighter and lets himself fall over the arm of the sofa, bringing you with him until you both land with a small Oomphf!  
“Sofa.” He chuckles before winding his fingers into your hair, pressing your lips against his once again.   
As you enjoy being the recipient of Peter’s ministrations you send up a small prayer to anyone who was listening, thanking them for the day you happened to bump into Peter in the old bookshop on the corner of the street- and for the momentary instance of nerve you acquired which sparked this argument.


End file.
